


The Secrets We Keep

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Fantasy AU, Gen, Humor, Mermaids, Near Death Experiences, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: She’s starting to think she won’t make it at all, that she’s going to die out here all alone because of some water.It’s not a hero’s death, not the kind a deputy would expect when they join the service. She resigns herself to it though, when her next step doesn’t go as planned and she eats dirt. Her arms aren’t working right, they won’t lift her back up. Her fingers just barely dig into the sand before they too, go limp.TL;DR The Seeds as merfolk! Also they save Rook’s life, so there’s that.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Friendly Faces

Rook is shaking from the cold. She thinks she might have hyperthermia, or at least she’s getting there. Her thick clothes, heavy from sea water, surely aren’t helping. That’s her fault though, isn’t it? She had been the one to wander too close to the glacier's edge, uncaring that the ice below her had looked a tad too thin. 

No one had forced her hand except for her own biting curiosity to see the creatures that darted to and fro beneath the water. She did get a glimpse of them, when she plummeted below the ice and had gotten a shock from just how cold it was. 

She hadn’t driven here herself, that’s what Uber is for. But her mind is a numb wasteland at the moment, focused only on her dead fingers and toes. Not to mention that her bag is gone, her phone too, swept away by the waves. She’s starting to think she won’t make it at all, that she’s going to die out here all alone because of some water. 

It’s not a hero’s death, not the kind a deputy would expect when they join the service. She resigns herself to it though, when her next step doesn’t go as planned and she eats dirt. Her arms aren’t working right, they won’t lift her back up. Her fingers just barely dig into the sand before they too, go limp. 

Rook huffs a breath and watches it cloud in front of her. She tugs at her zipper the best she can, struggling to close her fingers. She manages though, eventually gets her winter coat off. Her shirt is more difficult, her arms get stuck and she has to roll onto her back. She thinks that should help, that’s probably how she got hyperthermia in the first place. Wet, cold clothes clinging to her skin.

Meaning that her jeans should come off too if she doesn’t want to freeze to death. 

Rook is shaking from exertion by the end of it. Lying on her back and wondering if getting half naked is just something the movies like to sell, because really she doesn’t feel any better. It dawns on her that she might actually die. 

She can’t bring herself to cry, though she feels the pressure of tears behind her eyes. Nothing comes from it. She feels like she’s going to fall asleep, as her head tips to the side and struggles to keep her lids from closing. She’d like to believe that she’ll wake up—but she knows better. She knows that she’s dying, that once she closes her eyes she’ll be gone forever. 

Rook bites back on a sob and she thinks that it’s all over, that she finally slips away and all the pain is gone. But with another blink the pain is back, tangling around her heart and making her nerves thrum with energy. 

“Careful, careful, these are the only blankets we have. Don’t get them wet.”

“I’m not, Joe. It’s fine.”

“I’d hardly call this situation fine. God, Jacob is going to kill us both.” 

Rook groans low in her throat. The muscles in her legs are throbbing in time with her heart. Sending sparks up her spine that make her arch her back away from the rocks beneath her. 

“Easy, my dear. It’s okay.” 

She tries to open her eyes but the corner of a blanket gets thrown over her face. 

“We’re going to wrap you up tight, we don’t want you to freeze.” She feels someone rub her arms up and down, pushing blood through her veins. The force behind those hands on her is strong, they’re tight on her body, but not intrusive. She can’t find it in her to be scared, she still feels like she might pass out again. Because apparently she hadn't died the first time around. 

“She’s pale, John. And cold, very, very cold. I’m not sure she’ll live.”

_ John _ . She hears the name and tucks it away for later if she lives through this, for someone to thank. But no one responds. Instead there’s just a soft sigh. 

“What are we doing here, John?”

“Helping.”

Rook squirms and shakes the blankets away from her face when she feels water lap at her feet. She tips her head down, tries to see just where she’s laying. She doesn’t remember being that close to the shore. 

What she doesn’t expect to see is a face inches from her own. Hovering above her. She almost screams, but she doesn’t have the energy. 

“And why are we helping?” 

“What do you mean ‘why?’ I thought we were on the same page here, Joseph. We both made the choice to investigate who washes up on our beach. We’ve saved people before, why’re you backing out now?”

“Because this one isn’t going to make it. Look at her…”

John cups her cheek, thumb swiping back and forth. “I am.” He brushes across her eye lid, forcing it open when she can’t do it on her own any more. 

“She’s dying. If you want to provide her comfort as she passes, then of course I’ll allow that. But stop convincing yourself that you can nurse her back to health like we’ve done before. It’ll only hurt worse when she’s gone.”

Rook hears their words through the fog in her mind and she wants to yell. All that comes out is a tiny whimper. It’s pathetic, especially in front of a bunch of strangers. But John doesn’t seem to judge her, his eyes are full of kindness. Of understanding and sorrow. 

He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead, nuzzling into her neck. “Hold onto me, my dear.” 

She doesn’t immediately comply, her arms are heavy and trapped in the thick wool blanket. 

“Around my neck, here. I’m going to help you.” Gently he untangles her and lifts her arms around him. Her head flops against him weakly as her eyes shut. She feels the world tilt as he moves. 

“John. Put her back down.”

John focuses on her, ignores the man she only catches a flashing glimpse of when she dares to glance around. 

“Don’t be scared,” he tells her. “I need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

She nods for his sake. But it’s shaky, like the muscles in her neck are ready to give out.

“John. Don’t—we don’t have time for this.” 

Rook goes limp in his arms. Shaking apart as the breeze in the air runs across her body. 

“She’ll freeze, John! Put her down!” 

Joseph comes up behind her, pushing the blanket back around her shoulders. She’s so cold, she realizes, because she’s naked. Her chest is smashed against John’s, seeking out the warmth he offers despite the water drops clinging to his skin. She numbly notes that he isn’t wearing a shirt—her luck then, that someone else decided to swim in the icy waters the same time as her. 

“She’s fine, Joe.” John murmurs, rubbing his palm along her spine. But even as he says those words, insisting that she’s right as rain, she feels herself slipping. And for the second time that day, she passes out. 

Or she thinks she does. The world certainly goes dark, but then she’s prying her eyes open and trying to say something. Her tongue refuses to move though. 

She can’t keep track of time. Everything is a blurry mess of shapes and sounds. Most notably, voices. 

“...secondary drowning, John, we’ve seen it before. Years ago, when we weren’t even aware it was a thing.”

“Fuck. Fuck, I didn’t think...maybe she wasn’t in the water that long. Maybe she just fell in and climbed out.”

Rook risks moving, or at least she tries. She tries to grab their attention but she can’t tell where they are at all. Her ears feel like they’re stuffed with cotton. 

She hears the worry in Joseph’s voice when he speaks next though. 

“But we don’t know that. Do you want to take that risk?” 

“Okay...okay, you’re right. One of us should go and tell Jacob and Faith we won’t be home until later tonight. If at all.”

“You’re faster.”

John sighs, a small resigned noise before muttering something she doesn’t catch. She hears water splashing than nothing at all. She thinks she passes out again. She isn’t sure. 

“No fever, no coughing, that’s good. You did throw up though...” there’s a pause in Joseph’s words. “Are you lucid?” A hand touches her cheek, tipping her head to the side. A finger probes at her unopened eyelids, peeling one back the same way John had. She whimpers, it hurts. 

“Hardly.” He murmurs to himself. “Do you think you can talk?” 

She opens her mouth and coughs at the dryness of her throat. She sees Joseph’s face crease with worry. 

“Does your chest hurt?” He asks, pressing his palm flat between her breasts, she squirms. She’s still naked, a thin blanket under her body acting as a makeshift bed. She doesn’t know these men, and suddenly she’s afraid she might be in danger. 

“Darling?” He leans in, hovering over her. “Did you hear me?”

She nods, arms raising weakly to cross over her bare chest. He doesn’t track the movement, caring only in her answer. 

“Does your chest hurt?” he asks again, and even she can hear the tinge of urgency in his voice. 

She shakes her head. She can’t manage words right now. 

“Good. That’s good.” He disappears from view. Probably going to sit down beside her—not like she can move and check. “You’re lethargic though...we’ll have to wait and see if you’re in the clear, won’t we?” 

She whimpers softly, bile rising in the back of her throat as her world goes in and out of focus. She thinks for a moment that she’s going to throw up, but it passes as quickly as it came over her, and this time when she falls unconscious she’s terrified. 

The words she hears are much clearer than before. Almost like she hadn’t fallen into that frozen lake at all.

Rook groans, hands grasping for purchase to figure out where she is. Certainly she isn’t on a desolate beach anymore, wind brushing through her hair and making her feel icier. 

A hand takes her own, palm callused and thumb swiping along her skin. 

“Why isn’t anyone looking for her?”

The bed she’s lying on—she figured out that much—shifts down as someone sits. “John didn’t already tell you? We had some theories of our own…”

“Yeah, he wouldn’t answer that particular question.”

She opens her eyes, it’s easier this time around. She blinks slowly, licking her chapped lips and meeting pure blue eyes.  _ Joseph.  _ Her mind stores helpfully. He’s leaning down to look at her, a smile appearing on his face. He’s handsome when he doesn’t look so worried. 

“Joseph.”

A flash of annoyance crosses over Joseph’s face, he turns his head anyway, a sigh echoing around them. “Yes?”

“Answer me.”

“What does it matter? She’s an adult, it’s no surprise that no one has filed a missing persons report. She’s in need of help and that’s all we’re doing, we can’t get in trouble for that.”

“And how many times do I have to tell you that we can’t keep taking in strays. The last time—“

Joseph stands up, letting go of Rook’s hand to twirl on the other man in the room. Rook follows him, props herself up on her elbows to see them both properly. 

She gawks up at the man Joseph is staring down. He’s  _ big.  _ A hulking figure that’s more muscle than anything else. Rook is suddenly scared again. 

“The last time was a fluke, Jacob.”

“A trap is what you mean. They set us up, planted a fucking spy and almost killed John and Faith. Do you want to take that chance?”

Rook sinks back into the mound of pillows behind her, taking a quick glance around the room and realizing they’re standing in front of the only door out of here. No escape if things go wrong. 

Joseph looks over his shoulder at Rook and his gaze softens. “Look at her Jacob…she’s scared. Please,” he steps closer and grabs the nape of Jacob’s neck, pulling him down to press their foreheads together. “You’ve got a bleeding heart, brother, as much as you’d like to admit otherwise. You feel for her, I know you do.” 

Joseph finally pulls away, a smile tilting his lips up when Jacob relents and nods. 

When Jacob approaches her she can’t help but shrink away. Eyes darting to Joseph for some kind of reassurance, but when she looks over Jacob’s shoulder, he’s gone. 

Jacob kneels down beside the bed, a hand reaching out to tip her head this way and that. As close as he is now, Rook realizes something she hadn’t. Intertwined in his thick beard—the same bright shade of red as his hair—are dozens of tiny little shells. 

She squints, maybe thinks she’s seeing things, but nope, they’re real alright. And if he minds her staring he certainly doesn’t show it. 

So instead she focuses on the scars that litter his skin. Running rampant on his face and arms, tangling around his hands like vines. They look painful, as red as they are. 

“You’re looking better,” he finally remarks. “You won’t die. Probably.”

She makes a concerned noise in the back of her throat and he laughs, standing up. “I’m kidding, honey.”

“R-right.” 

Rook keeps her mouth shut until John wanders in. Biting his lip in concentration to avoid dropping the platter in his arms. He glances momentarily up at her. He flashes her a practiced smile, but her eyes are tipped down, immediately drawn to his bare chest. 

He’s wet, as is his hair. Rook winces, she’d hate to think she pulled him out of the shower. She isn’t that special, even if these people seem strangely philanthropic. You don’t meet many of those types. 

“Darling, it’s good to see you up. Looking much more lively.” He brushes past Jacob and places the tray on the bedside table. She peers over the edge of the bowl, nose flaring at the smell. 

“Chicken noodle soup,” he murmurs in way of explanation. “Eat please. And sleep if you need, though I imagine you’ve had enough of that.” He rubs her calf under the blanket, “stay as long as you want, my dear.” 

She narrows her eyes at him. “Where am I?” She finally dares to ask.

“Our home, just a little south of where we found you. Speaking of,” John quickly sits on the bed and leans in, “what happened?”

She cringes at the memory. Telling him her story as far as she can remember it. 

“Not my best moment,” she laughs. 

He gives her a crooked smile. Humming in agreement and reaching over to hand her the bowl of soup. 

“How’d you and your friend find me?”

She sees Jacob tip his head in John’s direction, seeming strangely interested in how he’ll answer. 

“We’re brothers,” he corrects, avoiding her question. Only answering when she raises an eyebrow pointedly. “And we were just going for a walk. Joseph likes taking pictures and he thought the beach would be a nice place for that.”

“Well I guess I’m lucky then.” She spoons some soup into her mouth, ignoring the burn as it slides down her throat. “Though I should be getting home, I can’t imagine you want to babysit me.”

“Nonsense!” John looks appalled at the thought of her leaving. “It’s nighttime, my dear, you can’t leave right now.”

“Nighttime? I—how long have I been here?”

“About a week,” Jacob answers, watching her face slowly change into one of horror.

“That long?” No. There’s no way. It only feels as if hours have passed. Not a week. 

John nods, frowning, “you almost died.”

“Speaking of which,” Jacob steps in, kneeling down again. “You got any family, kid?”

She blinks, taken about at the sudden change in conversation. “Not in the state, no. But my parents are still alive, if that’s what you’re asking.”

He makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, ignoring John’s glare. “Alright then. Rest up, we’ll make sure you don’t crash through the night.” He exits the room without another word. Leaving her alone with John for company. 

“I’m sorry if he seems a little brash.”

“No, no I understand. Having a stranger in your home probably isn’t the most comfortable thing.” 

John just shrugs, standing up and stretching. “It's certainly not the first time,” he tells her, turning on his heel before she has a chance just to ask what the hell that's supposed to mean. 

Later that night she finds the confidence to wander out of her room. Though it’s mostly her grumbling stomach that pushes her forward, that and the smell of something absolutely wonderful that reached her room. Her legs aren’t weak, surprisingly, when she makes her way down the hall. Hand trailing along the wall and towards the sound of softly playing music. 

Along the way she peers inside open doors, finding a small, humble bathroom and a few bedrooms. She doesn’t run into anyone though, and for that she’s thankful. She isn’t sure she’s up for another strange encounter filled with doublespeak and careful glances. 

Rook pauses right before the hallway takes a sharp right, turning to look at the pictures that are hung on the walls. John did say Joseph likes to take pictures—though she doubts he did any of these. Unless deep sea diving is a pastime he enjoys. 

They’re all underwater. Beautifully lit though, even for how deep they must be. She trails a finger nail along one of the pictures, the one with a scenery of rocks and coral, a few bubbles floating up close near the lens. The picture beside it is smaller, and she leans closer to get a better look. She spies what looks to be a whale, maybe a dolphin. She can’t tell. 

“Hey.”

Rook jumps, stumbling back into a warm chest. A warm rather  _ female  _ chest. Rook yelps, turning around and apologizing immediately. The woman before her looks slightly amused by her ramblings. A soft smile on her lips and a twinkle in her greenish eyes. 

“It’s okay,” the woman finally says, laughing slightly with her hands twisted in front of her. 

Rook swallows and definitely does not look at this stranger’s bare chest. In fact the ground is suddenly very interesting. 

“I thought I heard someone, I snuck up on you, it’s my fault. I’m Faith, by the way.” She sticks out her hand and waits. Unphased by Rook’s discomfort. 

“Right. Yeah,” she grabs Faith’s hand and mutters “my name’s Rook.” 

Faith flashes her a smile, eyes wandering over Rook’s shoulder. Seemingly stuck on something. 

“Didn’t I tell you to go make yourself decent, Faith?”

Rook cringes, dropping Faith’s hand and glancing behind her. Spotting Jacob. 

“You did, but I just thought—“

“Go put a fucking shirt on. We have company. It ain’t like back home.” 

Faith doesn’t look too fazed by Jacob’s steely tone, just brushes by them both and skips down the hall. Rook hears Jacob sigh before he walks forward, clapping her on the shoulder and motioning for her to follow him. 

She does so silently, more than aware that this man does not like her one bit. 

And so when she spies John and Joseph, puttering around their kitchen and talking among themselves, she nearly dashes to them. 

“Darling, you’re up! Wonderful.” John reaches out towards her, taking her hand in his and squeezing. “We’re just about to have dinner.”

“I thought I smelled something cooking.” She directs that at Joseph, trying to take a peek at what’s inside the pot sitting idly on the stove. 

“It’s stew,” Joseph says, nodding off to the table, “take a seat, it’ll be done soon.”

Rook falls compliantly into a seat at the table. Nervously tapping her foot and chewing on her lip. She stays quiet as they move around fluidly, setting the table and turning down the stereo in the living room. Taking their respective seats as they begin to dole out food. 

It’s only been a few hours since she last ate, but she’s eager to try Joseph’s food. It smells heavenly. 

It’s only once she’s dug in, holding back a groan at the first mouthful, that John starts to talk. 

“How long are you thinking of staying, my dear?”

It takes her a moment to realize that he’s talking to her, and also that he doesn’t know her name. She lets him know that it’ll be ‘Rook’ from now on, instead of his little pet names, and she lets him know that she’ll be gone by early next morning. As soon as possible. 

“You have a ride home then?”

Her spoon clacks against the bowl as she realizes that she Ubered to the beach, that she isn’t even sure what town she’s in right now and her phone is gone along with the rest of her stuff. At the bottom of the ocean no doubt. 

She mutters a soft “shit,” and falls back against her chair. 

“I’ll drive you back,” Jacob says, which is strange. He hates her and she knows it, but she doesn’t argue. This is an odd situation for her. 

“You have work tomorrow,” Joseph says softly, “we all do.” 

“Then she’ll come along to work with us. I’ll drive her home after.” 

Rook raises her eyebrows, glancing around at the family. John and Faith are staying out of it, looking mildly uncomfortable. And Joseph just looks upset. 

“Fine.”

“Well do you have another idea, Joe?” 

“I said fine, didn’t I? You aren't going to change your mind so I won’t push it.”

They fall into silence where the only sounds are of them eating. Rook wants to go home now. She finishes her food as quickly as possible, telling Joseph how amazing his stew was and that she’d be off to bed. 

She ignores their protests and practically runs back to her room. Closing the door a little too harshly and falling against the bed. She falls into a fitful sleep quicker than she would’ve thought, waking up to the sounds of people moving around outside her door. 

She turns in her bed and grumbles, glaring at the world outside the window. It’s not even light out yet, Jesus Christ. 

There’s a soft knock on her door which she ignores. Burrowing down into the blankets and groaning when the door opens. 

“Are you awake, Rook?” Joseph’s voice is soft and coaxing as he pads across the room and lays a hand against her shoulder. Gently shaking her. “It’s time to go.”

She huffs and glances up at him wearily. 

“I know you’re tired, here, let me get Jacob.”

Rook makes a confused noise as he disappears. Confused as to what he means, but for the time being he’s gone and she takes that chance to close her eyes once more. 

“She’s different from the last one, Jake, you know she isn’t a part of the same group.”

“Shut up.”

“Jacob—“

“She’s going home today.” 

Rook feels hands pull away at the blankets covering her, and her only response is an airy sigh. Her mind is still sleep addled and so she hardly reacts when those same hands grab her from below and lift her to their chest. 

She gasps from surprise, clutching at his shoulders and glancing up. Jacob isn’t looking at her, his jaw is tight though, brows creased with annoyance. 

“Try and go back to sleep,” he tells her, walking down the hall and nudging open the front door with his shoe. She shivers as the wind brushes across her skin, squirming closer to Jacob on the walk to the car. 

He puts her down in the backseat, slinging the seat belt around her body. When he slides behind the driver's seat she turns to catch his eyes in the rear view mirror. 

“Where do you guys work anyway?”

“Down by the marina. Catching fish and fixing boats, y’know?”

She stretches her legs and groans. “All of you?” 

“Yep.” 

Rook closes her eyes once more, ignoring Joseph and Faith as they get in the car. She peers out the window and spies John getting into a black SUV—she must’ve stolen his seat—he waves happily at her though and she nods back. Letting her head thunk against the window as she watches the scenery fly by. 

By the time they get to the marina she’s more than awake, as much as she tried to fall back asleep. She follows at Jacob’s heels just like he told her to, and so their day began. As boring as it was. Mostly spent inside his office, though he seemed pretty well liked judging by the amount of people who popped their head in just to chat. 

And no one mentioned the shells in his beard which was starting to annoy her. 

Time passes slowly, with her ignoring Jacob’s work while lying back on the tiny couch in the corner and mostly thinking what she’ll do when she gets home. Probably buy a new phone. Speaking of which…

“Maybe you and your guys could try and find my shit.” 

Jacob looks up at her over his mound of papers. Lips curling in a small grin. “You think your shit didn’t float to the very bottom of the ocean?”

She shrugs, “I like to be optimistic.”

He shakes his head with a soft chuckle and they fall back into silence. Wasting away the day until the clock strikes 8:00 pm and Jacob tells her it’s time to head home. 

Rook realizes as they drive that she’s not far from her house at all. She feels their eyes on her as she climbs out of the car and makes her way to her door. She’ll have to climb through the window, her keys were in her bag. 

Rook waits for them to leave to do that, no need to embarrass herself further. In her home, blessedly alone, she’s able to relax. She’ll have to call her boss, let him know she isn’t dead, call her bank and tell them that she needs a new debit card—and somehow dredge up the money for a new phone.

She groans and makes her way to her couch. Falling down onto it and throwing her arm over her eyes. She’s far from tired, but tomorrow is going to be a busy day and she knows she should sleep. So she makes her way to her bedroom, stripping out of her clothes along the way. 

And she can’t sleep. 

No matter how hard she tries, she can’t seem to drift off. She had no problem a few days ago, though maybe that’s because she was half dead. 

She reaches around for her laptop, left on the floor where she’s apt to step on it one of these days. 

She settles back into her pillows and opens up Google, nails tapping against the keys and she gets her thoughts together. That family, the ones she owes her life to, are strange. And she doesn’t think she’ll be able to get them out of her head. She’ll tell her story to someone eventually, how she almost died due to her own stupidity, and she’ll have to tell of the godsend those strangers were when they happened upon her. Except she doesn’t really know who they are. It’s a big whole in her story that makes her uncomfortable. 

She’d ride if off as dumb luck, being in the same place as them. But the things she heard them say…

They’ve saved people like her before—from drowning on  _ their  _ beach. 

Someone almost killed John and Faith. 

Faith walking around half naked in a house full of her brothers and a stranger. 

It doesn’t add up. No one is that weird without something going on in the background. And she’s going to figure out who they are even if it drives her mad. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

“I have a surprise for you.”

“I’m immediately suspicious.”

John’s responding laugh does little to ease her fears, and he continues on like her tone is nothing but friendly. Which it’s not. “I thought we got past this, Rook. My family and I don’t have any ulterior motives, I never did and that hasn’t changed. C’mon, I saved your life.” 

She snorts, rolling her eyes, glad that she’s not talking to John in person this time. “Sure, you’ve been nothing but kind. Now what’s the surprise?”

“I think you’re missing the point of the word ‘surprise.’ Are you free tonight?”

Rook frowns and glances at the clock hung above her door. “It’s 8:00 pm.”

“I know. Are you free?”

“When?”

“Now.” 

She groans, “Jesus Christ, John, you’re lucky I like you.” 

“You like me now, huh? I think we’re making progress.” 

Rook rolls out of bed, grabbing her keys and slipping on a pair of sandals, already halfway out the door because despite it all, she’s excited to see the Seeds again. They’ve become something close to friends over the past month, and all thoughts of them being something they’re not seemed to fade the more time she spent with them. 

They have their quirks, but at the end of the day they’re just people. And they’re nice to her. So that helps. Even Jacob began to warm up to her, maybe realizing that she doesn’t mean him or his family any sort of harm. 

“I’m on my way,” Rook says down the phone, “this better be quick, I’ve got work in the morning.”

“As do I, Rook. Don’t worry, it’ll only take a moment. See you soon.” 

Driving to their house only takes ten minutes, the lights are on and she sees someone standing in the kitchen through the window. 

She doesn’t even have to knock, the door swings open and John is there to greet her. A beaming smile on his face as he opens his arms and pulls her in for a hug. 

“Ah, you came,” he breathes into her ear, giving her one last squeeze before letting her go. “Come in, come in.” He tugs at her hand and leads her inside. Gesturing for her to take a seat. “I’ll be right back, just give me a moment.” 

Rook does as told. Scrolling through her phone and glancing up when five minutes turns into ten. Then twenty. And then she gets bored. 

Maybe she shouldn’t get up to find him, this isn’t her house and wandering might come off as rude. But the Seeds have been so kind she doubts she could ever really make them mad. 

Rook goes from room to room, peeking her head in and coming up empty. When she comes upon a closed door she knocks and listens close, frowning when she doesn’t get a reply. It’s like he just up and disappeared. Speaking of which—where’s the rest of his family?

Against her better judgement she opens the door and steps inside. It’s just a bedroom, nothing outwardly suspicious, except maybe the lack of people. 

She can’t guess who’s room it is just based on looking around—though she’s hesitant to call it Faith’s. The dainty woman who wears dresses and once gave Rook a shell bracelet and a lesson on how to preserve coral reefs. This barren room is one of the guys.

She wanders further in, fingers brushing against the soft bed sheets when she stops dead in her tracks. 

“Holy shit.” She takes another step forward. A smile lighting up her face. 

“Rook?”

She jumps at the sound of John’s voice, she hadn’t even heard him sneak up on her. But she can’t find it in her to care, or be sheepish in the smallest amount. Her excitement is mounting far too fast. 

“Is that a trident?!” 

“I—uh...yeah. It is.” 

She ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs,’ stepping closing to poke one sharp end. 

“Careful!” 

Rook snaps her head towards him. “Is it yours?”

“No, no it’s Jacob’s. But it’s very, very sharp and I’m not going to be the one explaining to him why there’s blood on his trident.”

Rook snorts, dutifully stepping away. “That’s a sentence I didn’t think I’d ever hear.” She laughs, “Jacob has a fucking trident. What the hell is life any more,” she grabs onto his shoulders and shakes him, “you do realize this isn’t normal human behavior, right?” 

John’s lip twitches, head tipping playfully to the side as he changes the subject. “I got your gift.” 

That tugs her attention away. Has her eyes darting around until she lands on the tiny plastic bag in his hand. 

He holds it out of her, smiling as she peers inside and gasps. 

“Is this—“

“Your phone? Yes.”

She looks up at him, brows furrowing. “But how?” 

He just shrugs at her. A small smile on his lips. “I know people.”

“Oh yeah that makes me trust you.” 

He challenges her, stepping into her space, “you haven’t run from us yet. I think that’s a good sign.”

Rook rolls her eyes, about to snap back when his phone rings. She watches as he frowns, like something isn’t right about a phone call. He fishes his cell out of his pocket, holding up a finger so that she’ll give him a minute. 

She does her best not to eavesdrop, but he’s literally standing  _ right  _ there and his tone makes it difficult. Sheer panic. 

“Is Jacob—? I, of course, Faith, just slow down. Yes, I’ll be there. Just...tell him to hang on.”

Rook looks over at him but he’s no longer paying attention to her. 

“Dear god. I know, I know, he’s strong. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” He tangles his hand in his hair, pulling at the neat strands. “Joseph? No, he’s not home yet. I can’t…” suddenly his eyes flick to her and his lips part. “I got it covered, yes, Faith. I’ll be there soon.” 

He ends the call and rushes forward, grabbing onto her bicep and digging his nails in. “You need to do me a favor, please. I know you have work tomorrow and it’s late but there’s been an accident—“

“Accident?”

“Yes. It’s Jacob.” He stops himself, looking away as his eyes glaze over with tears. “I need you to stay here, Joseph will be home soon and he’ll try and follow me.”

She frowns, “should I tell him to meet you at the hospital?”

He shakes his head, agitated. Near panicked. “No, look I don’t have time to explain. I’m going to get Jacob and bring him home, you and Joseph need to get ready.”

“You’re worrying me, John.” She murmurs, tipping her head away because he’s just so close. Breathing down her neck and angry.

“I’m sure I’ll apologize later but right now I don’t have time for this! Stay here, please.”

He rushes out of the room, leaving her standing there dumbly for a moment before she goes to follow after him. 

“What am I supposed to tell Joseph?”

He pauses at the door, and she takes that moment to note that he isn’t wearing shoes, nor does he have his car keys. 

“Whatever you know—“

“Virtually nothing because you’re not telling me!”

“He’ll know what's going on,” John assures her. And he leaves before she can say anything else. Really what choice does she have? She could leave, it’d be no skin off her back, but that doesn’t feel right. These men are her friends now, she quite literally owes them her life—and leaving Joseph to panic in an empty house would leave her feeling guilty for the next couple of weeks. 

She wanders back over to the couch. Sinking into it as she waits. She can’t bring herself to turn on the TV, afraid that she’ll flick through and happen upon the news or some traffic report and see some terrible accident detailing a large man with a shock of red hair in critical condition. Instead she resigns herself to the silence of their house. 

Though she gets tense all over again when she hears a car pull up outside. There’s the jingle of keys in the door and then it’s swinging open, Joseph stepping through with bags hanging off his arms. 

“John? Are you home yet?” Then he looks up, spots her on the couch and he pales. “Rook, I didn’t know you were coming over today. John’s normally a good host, did he run off to make a late dinner for you?” 

“No...no, he had to go get Jacob,” she begins shakily, “Faith called...I guess Jacob got into some kind of accident?” 

“Oh.” He toes the door closed behind him, knees visibly shaking. “Oh god. Is he alive?”

She raises her eyebrows, shock mirroring his own. “I don’t know. Why wouldn’t he be?” He doesn’t answer her, leaning back against the wall as he drops the bags he was carrying. “Joseph what’s going on?” 

“We need to get ready. He—he’ll be hurt.”

Rook jumps up when Joseph rushes off deeper inside the house. She wants answers, she wants to pin him against the wall and shake him until he tells her what the hell is going on. 

But he’s already pushing stuff in her arms, directing her to go to the kitchen. She bites her lip when she catches his expression, how terrified he looks, and does as told. Dumping what she now can identify as a first aid kit onto the table. 

“Pick that kit up for a moment,” he snaps immediately, brows pulled down when she doesn’t move fast enough and he mumbles a sharp “hurry.” 

With the table clear he goes to spread a white cloth over the wood. Smoothing it down with his hands nervously. He beckons her forward and takes the kit from her hands, placing it down and sorting through it. 

“Did John say what kind of accident it was?”

“...No.”

Joseph curses, which makes her draw back slightly. She’s never seen this side of him. The panicked, unhinged side. 

“Okay.” He sighs and pushes a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. “Okay, then I guess we’ll just have to wait.” He glances up at her, gaze turning apologetic. “Unless you want to leave. You don’t have to stay, obviously, as late as it is. You’ve been very kind, Rook. Thank you.”

She stares at him blankly for a few moments. Taking in what he just said. He’s giving her a way out from whatever is going on, from whatever sorry state she’s about to see Jacob in. 

Rook shakes her head though, “I’m worried about him.” She leans forward to touch his hand, trying to soothe. “Jacob,” she clarifies. “I won’t be able to sleep tonight if I leave now, not knowing if he’s alright or not.”

Joseph’s eyes dart away as they fill with tears that are quick to spill down his cheeks when he blinks. He doesn’t say anything for a second, just wipes at his face and nods. It takes a while, in which she’s able to make them some coffee, when he finally speaks. 

“It won’t be a pretty sight, Rook, I feel like I should warn you.”

She laughs nervously, “you’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, rubbing at his chin. Though he doesn’t sound too apologetic. Too deep inside his own mind. 

He’s standing, leaning against the kitchen counter with his coffee going cold in his hands when they hear the front door push open. He jumps into action immediately, rounding the corner to meet his siblings. Rook throws their cups into the sink, her hands shaking as she risks a glance over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps.

“John?” She steps away from the sink and rushes forward, touching his chest— _ wet, his clothes are soaked _ — where his shirt has been ripped. She looks upward and nearly faints. He’s  _ covered  _ in blood. 

“It’s not mine.” 

She nods shakily, “the other guy had it worse?” She jokes, trying to lighten the mood before she hurls. He just snorts and steps away. 

“Something like that.” 

“Oh…” she stands in the middle of the kitchen dumbly. Head turning to track John as he sorted through the first aid kit, seemingly pulling things out at random. She watches him work, body going tight when she hears Joseph approach, he’s talking to Faith, worry coating his words. 

“What was he doing that deep? Why didn’t he—“

“I don’t know, Joseph, alright? He’s going to be fine.” 

“He’s had terrible things happen in the past because of doing stuff like this, you think he’d learn.” Joseph grunts as he rounds the corner and comes into the kitchen, hefting Jacob up to help him walk. 

And if not for the death grip Jacob has around Joseph’s neck, Rook would think him dead. He’s bathed in blood, and unlike John, it’s his. He’s got puncture wounds around his torso and arms, she can see down to his bone. 

Rook steps to the side, she isn’t sure where she’d be helpful. She’d only get in the way. So she resigns herself to watching as John and Joseph lifts Jacob up on the table. 

Faith grabs a knife from a drawer nearby and starts cutting through Jacob’s clothes and leaving him in his boxers. They’re wet, a sodden mess when she tosses them by Rook’s feet. 

Rook’s mind jumps to a shark attack, and she quickly scans his body. Looking for any missing limbs or a chunk of flesh gone. She comes up empty but that doesn’t stop the waves of panic rolling through her. 

“What happened?” Joseph asks, grabbing a bottle of saline and uncapping it. John’s on the other side of the table, fiddling with a stitching needle. 

He fleetingly looks at Rook then mumbles “kraken.” 

Joseph’s brow raises, mirroring her own expression of shock. “What?” 

John snarls at him, motioning for Joseph to keep going. “I’m sure Faith will be happy to tell you everything later, once our brother isn’t on death’s door.” 

Rook keeps herself quiet as they work. Wincing when Joseph cleans out Jacob’s wounds and he thrashes from the pain. Eyes open wide suddenly as he screams. 

John pushes his shoulders down, mumbling something she can’t hear into his ear. It seems to be enough to calm him as he falls back to the table with a groan. That’s the worst of it though, he’s quieter as John stitches his skin back together and Joseph bandages him up. 

At the end of it he tips his head to the side and coughs up water, brows stitching together. 

“Lets get him to bed,” John says, running a hand through his hair. He flashes Rook a smile as he passes, thanking her for staying she guesses. She doesn’t feel like she’s done much though, as she sits down on the couch with Faith. 

Eventually Joseph and John join them, John in a fresh pair of clothes. He sighs heavily as he sits down, rubbing his eyes. 

Rook can’t take the tension in the room, it’s stifling, enough to make her want to scream. So she smiles, offering up her expression to each of the siblings in turn. She breathes in deep, and probably says the most stupid thing she ever has.

“Christ, between the trident, the strange beach hikes and now Jacob’s encounter with a ‘kraken,’ I’m starting to think you’re a bunch of mermen.” She casts her eyes towards Faith, playfully adding, “and a mermaid, of course.”

Jonn makes a choking, almost offended noise in the back of his throat. He leans back in his chair and scowls. “What gave us away?”

She tips her head to the side and blinks. “Excuse me?”

“I thought we were doing a good job of being subtle.” John scoffs and shakes his head, “it’s been months! Why is it clicking now?”

“John, what?!” 

He stops his tirade, the corners of his lips tipped down. “What?” 

“The fuck are you on about? I—I was joking.”

“Oh.” He looks sheepishly off towards his brother and sister, “whoops. Someone’s going to have to tell Jacob that I fucked up.” He settles back further into the couch, “and it’s not going to be me.” 

“I’m confused,” Rook murmurs, glancing between the three of them. “Please tell me I’m just crazy, and that you guys aren’t actually, somehow, mythical creatures?”

Joseph gives her a crooked smile. “If it helps we wanted to tell you.”

She shakes her head, “no, no that doesn’t help at all, Joseph.” She lets her head fall back, staring up at the ceiling. “So was Jacob attacked by like, an actual kraken? Like the big octopus looking thing that roams the sea and destroys boats?” 

Faith snorts, amused by Rook’s rising excitement. 

“Yep,” John confirms, “the one and only.”

“Holy fucking shit.” Then softer, “I don’t believe you.”

John hums low in his throat and stands with a flourish. “Then I guess I’ll have to prove it to you, my dear.” He extends his hand for her to grab, which she does immediately, “this should be fun.”

*****

Fun it was not. 

John is fast when he sheds his human legs in substitution for a glistening tail. He races just below the surface of the water, so she won’t go under because unlike him she can’t breathe anything but air. 

She clutches onto his shoulders desperately, nails scratching his wet skin as he goes a tad quicker. 

“Jesus fucking—slow down!”

“Why?” He throws up a crazed laugh that is lost when he bobs his face under the water seemingly just for fun. He comes back up and shakes his head like a dog. “It’s not like we’re going to crash.”

She grits her teeth and tightens her legs around his torso. She lays a little flatter on him, her chest against his back. It doesn’t quite feel like she’s about to topple off like this. 

“Yeah, okay,” she says close to his ear so he’ll hear her over the sound of rushing waves. “But aren’t these the same waters where Jacob was attacked?”

“Yes, but that’s further out—we can still see the shore.” 

Rook grunts, not satisfied with that answer. “Speaking of, can we go back now? I think I’ve seen enough.”

He laughs again, sounding more pleased than she’s ever heard him. “So you believe us now?”

“Yes! Christ, yes, John just get me out of this water!”

John does a few more laps because he's an asshole, before getting back to shore. She gets to watch him shed his tail and form his legs—it almost looks painful. 

“Come on,” he says, hooping up on his feet, “I’ll drive you home.” 

Rook doesn’t argue with that. She’s exhausted. More importantly she needs time to process what she just learned. God she has so many questions.

*****

She knocks twice, bouncing on her heels and holding the steaming glass container tight to her chest. The door swings open and she’s met with Jacob. 

He looks at her skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re back again?”

“I said I’d be.” She extends her arms, holding out the gift she brought. “Here. Cookies.”

He cocks an eyebrow and takes them, murmuring a “thank you,” before stepping aside and allowing her entry. 

She follows closely behind him, nodding a ‘hello’ to John where he sits watching TV. She makes a bee-line for their fridge and pulls out the milk, turning around and smiling when she sees Jacob already got the glasses out. 

Rook sits down at the table, a smile still on her face as Jacob takes his time setting out the cookies and pouring the milk, sliding one glass over to her. 

Finally he looks up at her, sees her expression, and smirks. “What?”

“Got any more stories?” 

“Ahh, that’s why you’re here.”

She beams at him. “Always. I like your stories.” She props her head up with her hand, staring at him intently. Waiting patiently as he clicks his tongue in thought. 

As if he hadn’t been considering which story to tell since last week when she left with the hopes for more. He’s just as excited as she is, he likes having a captive audience. 

“Alright,” he finally says, “I’ve got one.” He leans over to grab a cookie, “ready?”

She nods, cookie in one hand, glass of milk in the other. “Yep.” 

“You’ve never asked about my scars,” he starts, gazing up at her over his lashes. 

“No...I just...scars rarely ever carry memory, y’know? I didn’t want to pry.”

“Well,” he drawls, “that’s mighty nice of you, but I’ve been told it makes for a pretty interesting story.” He smiles when she nods eagerly. 

Running his fingers across his arms, over the pockmarked skin, he starts gently, “it’s when I was out hunting, down in the ocean. It was my day to bring back food—we rotate responsibilities like that—and I was looking for fish. Found ‘em pretty easily, I’ve only hunted hundreds of times.

“But I had time on my hands, dinner wasn’t for another two hours so I just went for a swim. I went a little too deep, I guess.” He laughs crudely, bringing his hand up to touch his cheek. Wincing. “And that thing that attacked me went a little too high. Ever heard of deep sea mermaids?” 

Rook shakes her head instantly. Brows turning inward and nose scrunching up. 

“Yeah, they’re not what people think of when they talk about mermaids.”

“They think of creatures like you.” She brightens up with a laugh. “With pretty tails wrapped up sitting around on rocks in the sun.” 

He hums, taking another bite and washing it down with milk. Her, on the other hand, hasn’t touched her food at all. Too busy listening. 

“Well those things are vicious. They’re the product of years spent in the deepest parts of the ocean. They’re larger,” he goes to set his half eaten cookie down, “cause of the water pressure. They’re darker skinned—no light.” He shakes his head and grimaces, “and if they’re real, real deep, they don’t have any eyes. Just black pits.” 

He raises an eyebrow at her, “you’ve gone a funny color.”

“I—yeah.” She trembles and sits back, “sounds scary.”

“Mhm. They’re real vicious things. Especially when it comes to food—there’s hardly anything for them to eat down there and so when they find something—“ he whistles sharply and she can see where this is going. 

“It tried to eat you?” She murmurs, leaning in so close the table digs into her stomach. 

“It did. I had my trident with me, that was probably the only thing that kept me alive, having that weapon gave me a fighting chance.” He chuckles, “though it was bigger than my trident,” He nods to himself, drumming his fingers on the table. “S’alright though, the mermaid wasn’t  _ that _ big.” He smiles at her, arms folded over his chest.

“Wha—your trident is huge! Bigger than you!”

“It was tiny compared to most deep sea mermaids, if you can imagine that.” 

She shakes her head slowly, “no, no I can’t.” 

He sighs, head tipping back as he stretches. “You staying for dinner, kiddo?”

“Nah, not this time. Sorry, I’ve got work real early.”

Jacob doesn’t complain when she stands, he simply walks her to the door. He knows she’ll be back next week, same day, same time. It’s their little routine now. 

“Can I ask you a question?” She says when they get to the door. 

“Go for it.” 

“How do you guys communicate under water?”

He laughs, a full belly thing that reverberates through his chest. “Telepathy.”

Her eyes go wide, mouth dropping open. “For real?”

“Sure.” He gives her a little shove, jerking his head to the door, “now go. Get yourself home.” 

“I’ll see you next week,” she calls, bouncing down the steps and back to her car. He only grunts in response but she sees the hint of a smile tugging his lips up. Yeah, she’ll be back. She loves those idiots. 


End file.
